Pet Store Sham
by Judaime
Summary: Growing old of her pet Usopp, Nami heads back to Impel Down to exchange him for a new pet. AU & WILL END UP ZOSAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -****HOLY CRAP GUYS I MADE A THING! MY FIRST SO GO EASY!**

**WARNING - **My grammar will suck, the story might have violence, **will definitely have lemons/smut/ohh yeahhhh**,swearing is a given, and my humor might make you cringe**.**

This **will begin with Het aka (F/M)** but **will eventually be ZoSan (M/M).** If you're not a fan of boy love please click the back button.

**If anyone comes up with a better title, TELL MEEEE.**

**Side pairings - **Usona (Nami x Usopp), Zolu (Zoro x Luffy), Sannami (Sanji x Nami), Luna (Luffy x Nami)

**DISCLAIMER - I'll own One Piece once ZoSan becomes canon, till then it belongs to Oda.**

Despite Impel Down's ruthless exterior the interior completely contradicts itself. Nami's breath got caught in her throat as she scanned the inside of the lavish mansion. Inside there were expensive authentic paintings hanging from the walls, a few leather sofas, a brick fireplace, and a medium sized fountain. Whenever she came here the beauty never failed to amaze her. Stopping her gazing around her eyes eventually landed on Viola which reminded her why she was there in the first place.

Looking down at the leash in her hand she gave a small tug to pull the reluctant Usopp inside. Sealing the door behind her she let out a huff and placed a lock of hair behind her ear before looking back up at the secretary. "Welcome back Mistress Nami, Robin will be with you in just a moment." Viola said while leaning forward on the podium with her chin in her hands. "Thanks Viola, it's always a pleasure returning here." She replied with a smirk on her face.

Turning towards Usopp she commanded him to kneel on all fours which he complied waiting for Nami to climb on top. Once she was seated she leaned towards his ear whispering to him, "If you hold me up till Robin appears I'll reward you one last time." After hearing of the possible reward Usopp started whimpering in excitement and did his best to hold her up.

Unfortunately, having no arm muscle Usopp only lasted holding her up for the first fifteen minutes. Sweating towards the ten minute mark it was remarkable he lasted five minutes longer. Collapsing from overexertion of his muscles he weakly looked up at Nami who muttered from behind her phone "Five minute improvement well at least you're getting somewhere, Usopp. Come with me for your reward."

Getting up from Usopp she headed over to a couch whilst crossing her legs with the sole of her foot sticking up enough so he could get proper coverage. "Lick my boots Usopp, make them clean for me." Nami reached out her hand to cup his cheek in her hand. After rubbing his cheek a few times with her thumb she sat back to watch her pet. Sticking out his tongue he slowly ran it up the side of the boot while holding eye contact with her. In long strokes he began to clean the top of her boot all the way to where her skin peaked out. Coming to her skin he hesitated but became brave enough to place feathery kisses around her leg then went back to licking her boot. Nami whispered barely audibly "Don't... Kiss me." Slightly shaken up she pulled her boot away and commanded him to stop and sit.

An hour later the unmistakable clicking of heels came towards the pair "Nami, I apologize for the wait I had a client with me before you came." Robins gaze traveled to a green headed man in the hall that split into three other hallways full of doors frantically looking around with a dark haired boy on a leash. "Mr. Roronoa the exit is this way!" Robin extended an arm towards the door behind Nami pointing a finger at it. "Z-ZORO?!" Nami shrieked with her eyes wide and jaw dropped. Zoro scoffed hearing Nami his childhood friend, "Why do you sound so surprised? YOU'RE the one that recommended this place to me..." He had a faint blush tinted on his cheeks.

"I just didn't think you'd actually do it! Someone's finally taking life by the tits and milking it!"

She started laughing at Zoro's embarrassment. The conversation abruptly stopped after hearing Robin clearing her throat "I don't mean to cut your reunion so short but I do have clients after you, Nami." Now it was Nami's turn to be embarrassed. Zoro started to softly chuckle at her misfortune which earned him a glare in return.

"Well then Robin, would you mind showing me the new arrivals?" Nami asked to which she just got a nod and watched Robin start walking towards the VIP section. "Zoro you and.." She looked down at the dark haired pet that was watching her intently with a wide grin. "Luffy." Zoro answered giving a soft smile bending down to stroke his hair. "Right... You and Luffy should come with me to look since you haven't been to the VIP." She suggested and got an "Ok I guess." As a response.

The walk to the VIP room had been short and Robin was waiting patiently in front of the door, shuffling could be heard behind it. Robin pulled Nami out of hearing range for a minute and asked "Password?" Nami rolled her eyes "Do we really need a password...? It's fisting Lana Del Rey." Robin gave her a grin while motioning towards the door and they walked over to it in silence. Fishing a key from her pocket Robin finally opened the door and stepped aside for the other four to go inside.

Five cages that were beautifully decorated were located in the spacious room. To the far right on the wall had collars and leashes to choose from once you've claimed a pet. Underneath the accessories there was also an intercom in case staff happened to be busy. All five cages were occupied with one person a cage inside. The far right cage had a girl with bright blue hair with a plate outside her cage with "Vivi" engraved, next one had a guy with red hair with a plate "Kid", the middle cage with a guy with gray hair that was smoking two cigars "Smoker", a goth looking girl "Perona", and on the far left was a guy with blonde hair "Sanji".

Robin took the initiative to introduce the pets to the four guests, "Everyone this is Nami, she will be the one possibly purchasing one of you today. Accompanied with her is her pet Usopp, and lifelong friend Zoro with his pet Luffy." She made hand movements gesturing towards them one at a time while introducing.

Once Robin finished she told the guests she'd watch over their pets so they could go roaming. So Nami and Zoro both handed their leashes to Robin so they could go browsing without distractions. Robin took her leave and pointed to the button under the accessories "If you need me press the button it's an intercom and I'll be back as soon as possible." When the door shut they made their way towards the cages.

Going towards Vivi they stopped and peered in seeing her seated on her couch reading, slowly advancing to the left as to not disturb her they came in front of Kid. Located in his bed only his red hair poking out and snoring could be seen and heard. Moving left again Smoker was eyeing them both down, "Now that's no way to look at me as if I'm some kind of animal in a zoo." He gave off a throaty laugh with smoke shooting out of his mouth with every laugh.

Nami and Zoro exchanged a look between each other "We're sorry Smoker, we didn't mean to stare." Nami apologized while twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Don't mind him he's just messing arOUND?!" Perona had calmly started talking while playing with her stuffed teddy bear until she looked up and had her eyes land on Zoro. Perona started sputtering "Y-Y-YOU W-W-W I MEA-A-AN?!" Zoro started to furrow his eyebrows at her babbling.

"Oi, oi, OI! Relax Perona." Zoro started backing up towards the last cage with his hands raised in defense. "Nami, let's wrap this up I need to get Luffy home." Zoro turned his full attention to the last cage and came face to face with Sanji.

Eyes locked with Zoro's, Sanji reached his hand out through the bars towards Zoro's head until he made contact and started petting his hair. Smiling Sanji asked, "Is it real?" Zoro stood there in a stupor with his eyes slightly larger.

"Hey Mosshead, I asked if it was real." He stopped petting his head and pointed towards his hair. Zoro felt himself come back alive with his blood raging in his veins "Mosshead?! You shouldn't be going and spouting your mouth off, Dartboard Brow! Take a look at the situation you're in!" He started to growl as multiple gasps rang through the room. Nami quit talking with Smoker and stomped over in front of Zoro. **SMACK!** Nami had sent her hand flying across Zoro's face with her face beet red talking through gritted teeth, "HOW DARE YOU!" Minutes went by and the only thing that could be heard was Nami panting trying to get a grip on herself.

A loud sigh came from Sanji "Nami, I appreciate the support but it's something I've heard before so don't worry about it." He gave a small smile. "NO! It was not only directed to you since others are here. It was completely uncalled for and not to mention hurtful!" Nami hissed watching Zoro turn his back and walking out slamming the door.

Once Nami got ahold of herself she sprinted to the accessories and pressed the button standing there awkwardly till Robin's voice came over the intercom. "How can I help you?" Nami took a deep breath and with the most powerful voice she could manage said "I want to make an exchange!"

**A/N - **What did you guys think? Should I continue this? I haven't seriously written anything since senior yr of high which was two yrs ago, so I'll be rusty. If this gets any reviews to keep going/follows I'll have the next chapter out by 9/3/14.

I would also appreciate constructive criticism if you have any to share! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I don't know if you guys are thinking that they're actually pets or in the way I mean which is "pet play" an element in BDSM. I'll be playing around with different kinds of BDSM throughout the story.

I'll make a list of what I'm going to use with corresponding chapters in case someone doesn't like even thinking of the thought of doing it.

**OH & once again reminder this isn't beta by anyone so if my grammar is off please forgive me!**

"HOLY SHIT REALLY? FIRST BANGING THE DOOR SHUT AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING LOUDER THAN I AM?!" Kid poked his head out from under the covers growling. "Oi asshole, that's no way to speak to a lady." Sanji started lighting up a cigarette looking back and forth between Nami and Kid.

Nami decided to just ignore the fighting and got lost in her own thoughts. It was wrong of Zoro to say that because they weren't there for their own accord, they were put inside the mansion because they're criminals. The offense they committed will determine if they end up in standard cages or VIP cages. The only reason they even have a VIP section is because the people in there are too dangerous for the general public to bring home. Acts of murder, rape, kidnapping, prostitution, and drug trafficking will end up in the VIP section, everything else is standard. Nami started chewing at her bottom lip, wondering what had made Sanji end up in there in the first place.

"Ami.. Nami?" Robin started tapping her shoulder in hopes of waking her from her reverie. Startled Nami jumped she hadn't even heard Robin return. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Robin! I was ju-" she tried to explain herself.

"That's quite alright Nami, now what was this about an exchange?" Robin smiled handing over Usopp and his leash to her. Looking down Nami hugged and gave a quick peck on the cheek to him. "I'm sorry Usopp it's been fun, I'm sure you'll find someone to keep you someday." She whispered latching back onto him in an embrace. She had to exchange him because he told her that he loved her. Unfortunately her interior was cold as ice and her heart was shackled and frozen over after previous relationships. She didn't think she'd ever be able to love again. Sighing she let go of Usopp and just looked in his eyes for a moment before standing up again.

"N-NAMI?! But I've suddenly caught can't-go-back-to-these-cages disease!" Usopp dramatically fell out of her arms with his hand above his forehead with his tongue hanging out. "Oh my, we'll have to get you checked out then! Please excuse us for a minute, Nami." Robin winked taking his leash and leading him back out and trading him off to an assistant. "Chopper, can you please look over him for a while till I finish up with my client?" Robin asked while putting the leash in the young boys hand. Not giving the boy any time to answer she power walked away hearing a "No problem, Robin!" and "Tell Nami thanks for everything!" From both of the guys she just left. Waving to acknowledge that she heard them she stood in front of the door.

Opening the door Robin found Nami over by Sanji's cage discussing Zoro's behavior. "I'm really sorry he said that to you, Sanji.. I shouldn't have brought his temperamental ass in here." Nami was looking at the floor too embarrassed to look up. "Like I said, it's no big deal my love." Sanji spoke softly giving her a reassuring smile. Hearing the word "love" immediately sent her stomach into uncomfortable knots so she tried to ignore it hoping Robin would return soon. She gave a weak smile in return and stared back down at the ground.

After a few minutes of deafening silence loud creaking could be heard next to Nami which made her look up with a grin on her face. "Robin! Let's do this!" The creaking had stopped and revealed in the wall next to her a corridor with one doorway. She grabbed Robin's hand and basically flew towards the door. Opening said door inside was a sofa for the clients, a table in front of it with a seat behind it for Robin, and a huge file cabinet.

Gently closing the door they took their respective seats ready to get down to business. Robin had spun her chair around towards the cabinet and pulled out a file with Sanji's name on it. "Now Nami, I know you've handled VIP criminals before but Sanji is different from the rest." She took a deep breath, "He was convicted of murdering his adoptive father, Nami. From the talks we've had about the murder he would get choked up; I really believe he was framed or just somewhere at the wrong time." Robin sat back in her chair her back was stiff with tension. "Besides the murder, we just talked about his adoptive father in general.. Every time he told me stories his whole face would light up like he was a little kid in a candy shop." She started chuckling quietly remembering some of the facial expressions he made.

Nami sat there for a few minutes trying to digest the information Robin was telling her. "So he had plead not guilty and ended up here anyways?" She had her hand covering her mouth slightly looking like she was deep in thought. Robin simply nodded and started shuffling through his papers. "This is his checklist on what he's comfortable with doing." She slid the paper towards Nami who took it immediately and began skimming through it. Reading his checklist of activities and toys he's willing to use/do she raised an eyebrow obviously surprised. The majority of things were checked saying he was okay with trying and some said he absolutely loved it.. Nami slipped the paper back into its folder and looked at Robin with hard eyes before grabbing onto her pockets in a fist. "So how much do I owe you?" Robin simply waved her hand dismissing that thought "Since it's you Nami it's free of charge and plus you brought Usopp back to us for an exchange." She started standing up to go grab Sanji before realizing Nami had yet to sign the agreement papers. "Can you please fill out the agreement papers while I tend to Sanji? They're in the folder of course and there's a pen inside my desk." She turned back towards the door and left Nami alone to herself.

The rules in the papers told her that if she were to die or get seriously injured that Impel Down was in no way shape or form responsible for the actions. She tapped the pen against her lips remembering how she found out about this shitty place despite the beautiful decor that was only there as a farce. She frowned as images of Bellemere, her mother, flashed through her eyes. Nami had been abandoned under a bridge by her biological parents crying helplessly as she was three years old. That was how her mother (Bellemere) found her and took her in as if she was one of her own; truth is that she couldn't bear children so she had thought of this as a blessing. However, Bellemere had used loan sharks in order to survive as she was poor and now had a child with her. A couple months living with Nami in peace the loan sharks came looking for her with guns and metal baseball bats. They hovered over the two snuggled up in a back alley with a blanket, Bellemere holding Nami protectively as she knew there was no way out. "Look at what we have ere' Chew! You're that bitch who hasn't payed Arlong back!" He grabbed her by the hair pulling her up and away from Nami who was cowering in the blanket watching the horrific scene play out. The man named "Chew" brought the bat up to her temple and tapped it lightly, "So do you got the money or are we gonna have to show you what it's like fucking with us?!"

Nami shivered as she remembered her mother being dragged away sobbing yelling that she loved her by the two men that were laughing loudly. Chew turned around for a moment at Nami who was visibly shaking and said "She's going up for sale at Impel Down! You'll never see her again alright you little shit? She's gonna become someone's whore!" He sneered at her before catching up to his partner joining the laughing again.

Yes, that's exactly why she frequents this place so often that both Viola and Robin had unconsciously became her friends. She goes to Impel Down to seek out her mother hoping she would be in one of the cages someday so she could buy her back. That was not the only reason however, Nami also wanted some of the criminals to have a normal life again. Hell they could be in the cages completely innocent sold just so the kidnapper could get their grubby hands on some money. Just like what had happened to her mother.

A light knock on the door had jolted her into quickly signing the papers and go to let the person in. She grabbed the folder and stuffed the papers back in. Opening the door she came face to face with Sanji and smiled, he had extended his arm for her to grab hold of. "Mademoiselle, if you could give me the honor to walk you out I would be filled with joy even the gods would be jealous of!" He said in a sing song voice with his other hand over his beating heart. Nami just rolled her eyes thinking "What have I gotten myself into?" Hooking her arm with Sanji's they walked out towards the lobby where Robin and Viola were silently chatting. "I'm gonna get going with Sanji you guys! Here's the agreement papers, Robin." She untucked the folder from her other arm and pulled it out handing it off. Robin checked to make sure everything was done properly which it was then gave Nami a huge smile, "I hope you two have fun and try to behave yourself, Sanji!" She chuckled winking at him which almost made him faint on the spot. After waving the two off they had opened the front doors and was blinded by the light momentarily. A gruff voice started talking, "Well that took you long enough.. We need to talk about what just happened." Zoro said with remorse laced in his voice.

Holy crap I'm SOOO sorry for not getting this in by the 3rd! I had gotten sick and then had to drive to Chicago for a concert so I was really busy. If I get more reviews that would be awesome and criticism is alllllways helpful! Thanks for reading this story btw and sorry this was a boring chapter! If people are still reading this the next chapter will be out within a month or so! :)


End file.
